


Memories

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against all reason, Lancer's having a little trouble keeping up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Your endurance statistic isn't something to sneeze at. C rank, it could be better, but at least it's not like your luck. Anyway, it's more than any normal human could achieve, so it's never been a problem for you to keep up. You never had reason to doubt your prowess in at least this area.

You're having strong suspicions now that you've met your match, and that your match may turn out to be this easily-embarrassed monk you just recently started sleeping with.

The first few times: no problems. You went easy on him when you slept together for the first time, because he'd been blushing so much you were actually concerned that his face might explode. And you enjoyed it; even if shyness made him hide his whimpers and moans or at least try to, he never was reluctant to participate, moving hard against you even as shudders wracked his body.

That would turn out to be an issue, but you didn't know that then. You just watched him come down off his high, and indulged him when he wanted you to stay in bed with him because of the way his face lit up when you agreed.

You didn't have any suspicions the next time or the time after that. Issei got louder as you encouraged him to, and you got a little rougher as he encouraged you to. It all worked out very nicely.

Your first inkling came after he bit his lip for a moment before asking very quietly if you and he could do something, in that voice like he expected to be shot down. It turned out that you were very okay with the idea, and that's how you ended up with your fingers in his hair, feeling his mouth, hot and wet, moving slowly. He got faster as you got closer, sucking in a way that you could only describe as 'greedily', and it occurred to you that huh, he really did enjoy this. You didn't reflect on that for long, ignoring in favor of what he was doing with his tongue.

You showed your appreciation afterwards by screwing him into the bedsheets while he gasped your name. Two of them, actually, and you figured you'd eventually discover the formula that made this kind of bite a 'Lancer' moan and this kind of thrust a 'Cu Chulainn' moan.

Of course, you noticed when he initiated sex more frequently and closer together. It was hard to miss, even if it was gradual. But he was young, you thought, and full of ideas, some of which turned out okay and some of which you both wanted to repeat over and over. You weren't complaining.

Running out of stamina was a laughable idea.

You were pretty much in denial at that point.

That's how things ended up in this situation. You've had sex with Issei three times today already, depending on the definition; you can't remember how many times you've come, but it probably wasn't much more than that. You would have been very happy about him straddling you and sucking on your ear like he's doing now if he had been doing that this morning, and your sofa has seen more than its fair share of use; right now, your arousal is more than a little tinged with dread.

It's time to swallow your pride just enough that you don't have to worry about failing to perform while completely sober.

"Stop that."

Issei's eyes go wide and he scrambles off of you, retreating to the opposite side of the couch and hanging his head. "I-I'm very sorry. I didn't mean..."

You shake your head. "I'd be more than fine with doing this later, but you have to give me more time to recover. When did you get this much endurance anyway?"

He blushes a little. "I... I don't know. I just... it's a foolish thing for me to say."

You kind of expected that response, and shrug. "My ears don't get tired. I don't have to be picky."

"I look at you and I want so much. Not just sex, but - everything. I want to drag you to the pool, have picnics, give you flowers, take you out to nice restaurants, take you out to bad restaurants and complain about the food, visit Ireland to see what you call home, do everything I can think of-" He takes a breath, trembling a little. "But I don't want to drive you away because I want too much. This, this is something I know you like, and I enjoy it too. So while I can, I'll make as many memories as I can with you."

After a brief moment of surprise, you pull Issei closer to you and smile. "Definitely the sweetest explanation for why someone can't keep their hands off of me I've ever heard. But you know, I wouldn't mind those other things you want, either. You should ask me for more."

"Mm, I'll keep that in mind." There's a deliberate pause, and then, too slowly to be natural, with some of the sounds foreign on his lips, he adds: " _Tá grá agam duit._ "

Your smile just gets wider. "...Yeah, I love you too."


End file.
